With increasing popularity of a photographing function of a mobile terminal, people have increasingly high requirements on photographing effects. However, when a photographer holds a mobile terminal to perform photographing, a hand tremble may occur due to factors such as natural body movements. Because of the hand tremble, an image obtained by photographing is blurry, and this problem gets worse especially when exposure time is relatively long or a tremble is relatively strong.
Currently, most common anti-shake methods include optical image stabilization (OIS) and electronic image stabilization (EIS). The EIS achieves an objective of anti-shake by reducing exposure time and using a multi-frame technology. The EIS requires software-based registration, and time required by the software-based registration is directly proportional to registration accuracy and a quantity of frames. The registration refers to a process of performing registration on multiple image frames. To ensure a specific anti-shake effect, the EIS requires relatively high registration accuracy. Consequently, photographing time is relatively long, and photographing experience of a user is relatively poor. The OIS achieves the objective of anti-shake by moving a lens or a module to compensate for shake of a mobile phone. Due to factors such as a technique and a design principle, under a specific requirement for anti-shake performance, the OIS supports a finite shake amount and exposure time, which limits application of the OIS to a high shake scenario and a scenario requiring a long-exposure mode.
However, no effective solution is available for resolving the foregoing problem currently.